


Just Hitched

by Flaming_dumpster



Series: Kylux Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Implied sexy times, M/M, Newly weds, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: Armitage Hux and Ben Solo on their first morning as newly weds





	Just Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tumblr anon

Everything was warm. So warm. And soft. Had he ever been this comfortable?

  
“Ben.” The voice was also soft. Barely a whisper. He didn’t open his eyes just yet, taking in his surroundings through touch and sound; There was a weight over his side; an arm. A hand dragged slowly down the length of his back, stopping for a moment before reversing up to his shoulder blades. His legs were tangled with another’s, comfortably nude under the duvet.

  
“Ben,” the voice came again, a little louder but just as soft, “wake up.” Ben finally cracked his eyes open, only to shut them tightly at the light filtering in through the window. He heard a chuckle from Armitage and felt him shift on the bed. Soon the light was gone and Ben opened his eyes once again to find his boyfriend propped up on one arm to block out the sun for him.

  
No.

  
This isn’t his boyfriend.

  
Ben moved his thumb to touch the underside of the ring on his left hand.

  
“Good morning, husband.” Said Armitage. Oh, how Ben loved that morning voice, deep and sexy as it pulled the slumber from his system.

  
“Good morning, husband.” Ben echoed, unable to contain his grin. He puckered his lips as a silent plea, sighing contently when Armitage leaned in to meet them.

  
“Sorry to wake you so early, we don't have to leave for another two hours.” Said Armitage as he pulled away. “I was too excited to sleep any longer.”

  
Ben smiled suggestively, “That's okay. I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time.” He ran his hand down the expanse of Armitage’s exposed skin, stopping on the back of his thigh to pull the leg up over his own hip. “It is only a twenty-minute drive to the airport after all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I'm finally moved my hand full of drabbles to AO3?? iNConCeIvaBlLe! 
> 
> I've been telling myself to do this for a while, but life keeps pilling up and I swear I'm finally back.
> 
> The cat decided to knock my laptop off a table to sit on it, and I can't afford a new one. Please consider [Supporting Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U6U4OGVM) to help me save for a new one.


End file.
